Feelings Uncovered
by smileywriter15
Summary: Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks have always had a strict partner relationship. But after Kensi nearly dies from an explosion, does all of that change?
1. Chapter 1: Feelings Come Out

Feelings Uncovered

Deeks watched with horror as the house of a known terrorist they had been watching exploded in front of him.

"Kensi!" he shouted and ran for the house.

"Deeks, no where are you going?" Callen shouted after him. He didn't look back and kept running. His mind shouting but he couldn't make out the words._ C'mon Kenz be alive, be alive! _He couldn't stand thinking his partner could be dead.

He finally made his way up to the wreckage. "Kensi! Kensi!" he shouted as he searched frantically through the ruble. He found her crushed beneath a wooden plank that had fallen from a ceiling. He pushed the board off and lifted Kensi off the ground just in time to hear police sirens followed by an ambulance and fire truck. He raced out of there with Kensi dangling from his arms.

He met the paramedics outside the burning house. She was alive. She had shifted around and groaned as Deeks removed her from the explosion. He gently put her on the gurney and pushed her hair away from her face and saw all the blood the explosion had caused.

The paramedics then took the gurney and put her in the ambulance and drove off. Deeks stood there watching them drive away. Something wasn't right, besides the fact that his partner had nearly been blown to bits. He couldn't take his eyes off the road where the ambulance carrying Kensi had disappeared. Sam and Callen came up behind him and snapped him out of his trance.

"C'mon man, we got a job to do," Sam said putting his hand on Deeks' shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Deeks replied in nearly a whisper. He walked away from the road and up to the house. They put their latex gloves on and started looking around. They found five bodies but there should have been six.

"Hazar's not here," Deeks pointed out. "He must have gone outside to somewhere safe, hit the detonator, and ran before anyone got here to catch him."

"But why kill your whole terrorist group and risk blowing your operation?" Callen asked. He did have a point.

"He's tying up loose ends," Deeks figured out. "Or he figured out that Kensi was undercover so they couldn't hit the intended target but he didn't know who was betraying him so the only way to stop them with out raising suspicion was…"

"To get rid of them all," Sam finished.

"I think we're done here. Deeks why don't you head to the hospital to check on Kensi," Callen said as they finished up going over the crime scene. Deeks didn't bother to protest he went outside and got into his car. He sat there for a minute wondering what happened to Kensi on the way to the hospital. Did she make it? When he got there would he be told his partner wouldn't be walking out the doors? He couldn't just sit here and wonder.

He put the keys into the ignition and drove off. It was a half hour drive to the hospital. He parked the car on the third level of the parking lot. He ran from there. He reached the metal doors of the elevator. He hit the button over and over again waiting for the elevator doors to open.

"C'mon!" he shouted and as if on command, the doors opened revealing an empty elevator. Deeks didn't wait another second to get in. He hit the button for the main floor and watched it light up. He stood in the middle of the elevator as he waited for it to hit the main floor. When the elevator got to the main floor, Deeks didn't even wait for the doors to fully open as he darted out of the elevator and up to the front desk. "Kensi Blye's room," he told the woman at the front desk. She was in her mid to late 30s with strawberry blond hair. She wore white scrubs and was working on her computer when Deeks approached the front desk.

"Excuse me?" she asked a little confused on why this man was in such a rush to get where he was going.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Kensi Blye's room. She was in an explosion this morning. Just tell me where her room is!" Deeks responded not wasting any time getting the words out.

"Let me check." She began pounding on her keyboard again as she looked for the room Deeks had requested. "She's in ICU under heavy survalence. She's lucky to be alive but she's in room 214." After this information was given, Deeks went straight back to the elevator and one floor up. He knew where he was going. He had been in ICU less than a month ago after being shot to get to Kensi. She had been there for him now he was going to be there for her. The elevator doors opened to reveal a quiet little lobby with a woman and a little girl who couldn't be over eight years old. He ran straight passed them and into ICU.

"220, 219, 218,..." he was saying the room numbers outloud until he found the room he had been searching for. He stopped, put both hands on the door frame and just stood there. He stared at Kensi, she didn't look at all like herself. She had scars and scabs all over her face, there was a tube going down her throught, some of her hair was gone, but none the less, she sleeped peacefully. She had to have been in a coma. Seeing her like that made Deeks heart skip a beat. _She's all beaten, scared and burned but she's still so... beautiful._


	2. Chapter 2: Her Waking Moment

Deeks stood there in the doorway. He couldn't escape this thought. He had felt the attraction between them since they first met in an undercover op LAPD was running. He slowly backed out of the doorway and up to the ICU main desk.

"Umm, excuse me?" he asked to get the woman's attention. She was about mid 20s, she had brown hair and was wearing the same kind of scrubs as the woman downstairs was.

"May I help you?" she asked her voice so sweet and innocent but Deeks paid no attention to it.

"Yes can I get the current condition of the patient in room 214, Kensi Blye, please?" he asked not ready to go in the room yet. He had to know if she was going to make it.

"She's stable but in critical condition. The doctor had to induce a coma and she'll be here a few weeks to make sure the burns heal properly," she responded reading off the information off the computer in front of her. "She was lucky to get out of there alive but it could take a miracle for her to recover. She'll have scars from the burns but nothing that will be able to stop her from doing her line of work."

"Thank you," he said fighting back tears that his partner might not be walking out of here. He slowly walked back to the room that held Kensi Blye. He realized she had no next of kin. Her dad was murdered when she was young and she never talked about her mom. He would ask her about it later. He walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Kensi. He took her had which was scraped from trying to get out of that fire herself. He didn't mind though. He just sat there, looking at her. He started thinking about their first undercover op together. It was a sailor who was murdered and was linked to a young girl who was in possible danger and to get close to her, he had to pretend that Kensi and he were in a failed relationship. He remembered giving her the alias Fern. She nearly killed him for that. The thought of that made him laugh.

He wondered what Kensi was thinking about. It didn't seem real. Kensi was the toughest woman Deeks had ever met. He never thought he'd see her in a hospital bed unless she was dying of like cancer or something. He never thought she would be one to come close to dying in an explosion even if a terrorist caused it.

"We're going to find him, Kenz," Deeks finally said. "I promise, even if it's the last thing I do." He leaned over and kissed Kensi on the forehead. She felt a little cold. _She nearly died, Deeks. Of course she's cold!_ He thought to himself. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her face. There was a burn scar right beneath her left eye and her lip had been cut. She looked so helpless all these tubes and wires connected to her body and all she could do was sleep. He was going to be here when she woke up. She had done the same for him. He wondered if she had felt the attraction that he had. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and sat back down.

"Um, hello," a tall man with dark hair in scrubs and carrying a clipboard said as he stood in the doorway. "I'm Doctor Will Smith. I'm the one monitoring Ms. Blye's condition."

"Of course," Deeks responded getting up to shake the doctor's hand.

"I just came in to check to see how she's doing." He went over and checked all the monitors and started writing on his clipboard. "Alright I'll be back in an hour to check on her again."

"Thank you, doctor," Deeks said as he left the room. He would get her condition later but for now he had to stay with Kensi. He sat there for another half an hour before going to get coffee. As he waited for the coffee to pour he saw doctors and nurses rush into Kensi's room. He left his coffee sitting there and ran back to the room. _Don't be flatlinning. Don't be flatlinning._ He kept thinking as he was rushing to get to Kensi's door. He finally reached the door and saw that Kensi wasn't flatlinning, she had woken up from her comma.


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings Unsaid

Kensi sat in the hospital bed. Her eyes rapidly looking around the room but they stopped when they saw Deeks standing in the doorway. He looked exhausted. _How long had he been there? How long was she in the comma? _She thought as she looked Deeks square in the eyes. She didn't even move as they pulled the tube out of her throat. She watched as the doctor walked over to Deeks.

"That is one of the shortest commas I've seen in my career. There rare but not impossible," the doctor said. Deeks could hear the concern in his voice.

"What does that mean?" he asked starting to get really worried.

"Oh, nothing, she'll be fine. But most comma patients don't wake up for at least a day or two. She had to have… forced herself awake." Deeks looked over the doctor's shoulders to look at Kensi. Had she felt him kiss her or known that he was there?He shook the thought from his head and walked over to Kensi.

"Deeks. What... what happend?" she asked when he reached her. "How did I get here?"

"Kensi, don't you remember?" Kensi stared into his eyes. The explosion came back to her.

_"The project must be done by the end of the week. Understood?__"_ she remebered Hazar saying.

_"Understood," _she had responded.

_"I'm going to check to make sure all the explosives are ready." He left the room and about a minute later boom! The cieling board came crashing down on her. She tried to pry it off but she couldn't. She was about to die from smoke inalation. The next the she knew, the board was thrown off of her and she was being lifted from the ground._

"Deeks," she began to say after she went through all the details of her memory. "You saved me."

"'Course I did Kenz. You're my partner. I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he lied through his teeth. How could he explain to her he loved her without any knowledge that she felt the same way? She reached up and took his hand.

"How long was I in the coma?" Somehow he knew this question would come up.

"12 hours. I've been here for 10." He sat back down in the chair next to her bed making sure not to let go of her hand. Her grasp on his hand felt comforting. He couldn't help noticing the glassy look in her eyes. There was medical tape above her right eye. She must have gotten stiches there. He just couldn't stop looking at her.

* * *

><p>Kensi sat there looking into Deeks' eyes. He had dark circles underneath them, but he still had the same funny charm in his eyes. A charm she noticed the moment she met him. It was part of his charm that he had saved her, at least that's what she thought. There had been an attraction between them the day they had met. She couldn't deny it. There was something unsaid about Deeks and that's the kind of mystery she loved about him. She didn't know how he felt about her but she was unmistakingly, head over heals in love with him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Everything Comes Out

Deeks stayed in the hospital with Kensi for over a week when she finally insisted that he go home for some rest.

"Ok," he finally agreed after several minutes of arguing. "But I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. He had really only had gone home to shower but he was exhausted and really needed sleep. He called Sam and asked him to head over there to watch her so he could sleep for a couple of hours.

He reached the door of his apartment. He took the key and opened the door. He had barely remembered to lock it. He changed clothes which he hadn't really done since the day before and climbed into bed. He had just hit the pillow when his mind started to drift into a perfect slumber.

* * *

><p>Kensi watched the TV in her hospital room. Sam had appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Sam, I didn't see you there come in, come in," she said as he started making his way across the room. He sat down in the seat that Deeks had originally occupied for the week. She watched him sit down and he watched her back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a short minute of silence.

"Better. The doctors say I might be able to go home in a few days. How's the hunt going?"

"We're getting there. Eric and Nellie are working on the GPS device that you put on his coat this morning but it's gone. We have no clue what happened to it but they'll be ready if it pops back up again."

"Thanks you guys are the best! Hopefully I'll be better in time to help finish this case."

"Sorry Kenz, we can't have them recognizing you and have them try and kill you again."

"But I know this case better than anyone."

"But it's not worth having you dead over." After a minute of thinking, Kensi thought it was best that she not continue work on the case. Sam was right a terrorist was nothing worth dying over. She put her head down in her pillow and just started to relax. She started to gently closing her eyes and soon enough she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Deeks woke up at around 2:30 the next morning. He quickly got in the shower, got dressed and drove over to the hospital. He walked into her room and both she and Sam were sleeping. Deeks chuckled. He tapped Sam on the shoulder waking him up.<p>

"Dude, you can get out of my chair now," Deeks said when he thought Sam was awake enough to take in what he was saying. Sam got up and walked out the door.

"Hey Deeks, are going to come back to work on the case?" Sam asked after he had gotten to the door.

"I don't know. I'll be here as long as my partner needs me and I need to make sure Hazar doesn't come back for her." After Sam got his answer he turned to leave. Deeks directed his attention back to Kensi. He wondered what she was thinking. He remembered being shot and all he thought about was her and what her reaction was when she found out.

"I'm not going to leave you Kenz," he said in hardly a whisper. "I love you." What he didn't know was that she woke up when he walked in and could hear everything that was being said.


	5. Chapter 5:What Was Heard

Kensi sat in her hospital bed thinking about what she heard the night before. She loved Deeks too but she still couldn't cope with the fact of him loving her. He had thought she was asleep. Maybe, maybe he was dreaming or drunk or something. She really couldn't imagine having anything but a partner relationship.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some coffee. You want any?" Deeks asked her as he stood up out of his chair to stretch.

"No thanks,' she said in barely a whisper. It felt weird talking to him after everything she heard last night. I mean he said he wasn't going to leave as long as she still needed him. But the truth is she'd always need him. Her heart had that weird empty feeling when she was without him or when he flirted with other girls. But now she thought that was just to make her jealous.

"Ok, your loss," he said after he left the room. Ugh, why did he have to be so firkin' charming! She couldn't tear the thought of them together out of her mind. She thought about how happy they could be, the ridiculous fights they would have, not to mention the rest of the team finding out. That thought brought a smile to her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Deeks asked when he came back. In his hand was a medium sized coffee cup. She could smell the freshly ground coffee beans.

"Just life." She lied through her teeth.

"You just got blown up, nearly died and you're smiling about life?" he asked the tone in his voice made it sound like he thought she had gone absolutely mad but maybe she had.

"Hey I could be dead! I have a right to smile!" she replied with a kind of snappish tone in her own voice. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were an icy blue. They were beautiful. They copied his cheerful attitude. Even when he was in one of these beds, the cheerfulness never left his eyes. It made Deeks, Deeks!

"You have a point," he said after taking a moment to think about it. "Hey is it almost lunch time? I'm starving!"

"Deeks, it's ten- thirty in the morning. You know lunch isn't for another two hours and besides if you want lunch, you're not chained to that chair."

"I might as well be!"

"You're such and idiot" she told him as a smile grew on her face. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She prayed to god Deeks hadn't noticed. She realized just then that never, not once had she ever called him by his first name. Marty just didn't really fit him. Everyone knew him as Deeks. But this only made her blush even more.

"I'm tired," she lied again. She really just wanted an excuse to turn away from him so he wouldn't see the pink on her cheeks. She wasn't ashamed. No she loved him but she just wasn't sure how to say how to say, _Oh I heard you say you loved my by the way I love you too._ No that would just freak him out way too much. Deeks has never been the best at expressing his feelings but we could usually always tell what was on his mind.

Just she needed to get him to actually say it to her face. She needed to know.

* * *

><p>Deeks thought this was weird Kensi usually never fell asleep after ten. It was usually like an hour after lunch that she went back to sleep. He wondered what was going on. <em>C'mon Deeks, she'd tell you if she was feeling worse.<em> She would, he told himself again and again. He had nothing to worry about. But what if she was slipping away?

Maybe the doctors didn't see something that could harm her severely like a piece of shrapnel or some burns got infected although he didn't think that infected burns could do too much damage but he still worried about her. He loved her after all. _Oh my god! What if she heard him last night?_ He wasn't sure if he could handle that.

_No she couldn't have. She was asleep. _He was sure of that. Whatever this is she would tell him when she was ready. A call from Callen snapped him out of his trance.


	6. Chapter 6:Danger Still Threatens

"Deeks," Callen said when Deeks answered he had gone into the hallway so he wouldn't disturb Kensi's rest.

"Yeah, what 'cha need?'

"When is Kensi being released from the hospital?"

"Couple of days, why?" Deeks asked sounding a little worried. He figured he knew exactly what Callen was going to say.

"Kensi can't go home. We think Hazar knows she survived the blast and is plotting to finish what he started." Deeks' mind wrapped around these words. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Kensi. He would never live it down if he did. He was already feeling a touch of guilt for sending her into a house that was trigger to explode by the one who owned it.

"Ok, I'll take her to a safe house after she's released," Deeks said hanging up the phone. He slowly walked back in to the room. Kensi was sleeping facing away from the chair he would be sitting down in. She still didn't seem like herself. She seemed so helpless and weak. But he knew she was so much more than that.

Everything that they had been through, every case that they had worked made Deeks realized that she was so much stronger than he ever knew. She was so quick to take over the protective assignment for when he was in the hospital for getting shot and she was nearly kidnapped 'cause he had just been a way to get to Kensi.

He laughed once. _Getting shot to get to the one you love, how ironic._ He looked at her. For the millionth time since they had both been here, he thought about what she was thinking. He never knew what drew him to this thought he didn't care though. He could usually tell what she was thinking, but ever since she was brought here it was hard to tell. He couldn't take it!

He didn't know what to make of all this. This was just mind blowing. He loved her, nothing that happened could change that, even if one of them died.

* * *

><p>Kensi just stayed the way she was. As long as Deeks thought she was sleeping everything was fine. She just needed to think. She loved him, but him loving her was as big of a shocker as the Titanic sinking had been. Deeks had always been a ladies man. She didn't believe he could ever tie himself down to one woman. She thought he'd go nuts if he ever did.<p>

But Deeks was unpredictable. You never knew what he was going to say, think, or do next. But that was a reason she fell for him in the first place. Not that she'd ever tell him this. She personally had even thought of the terrorist since Sam's visit. She decided it was as good a time as any to wake up. She sat up and pretended to yawn.

"Good morning sleepy head," Deeks said joke fully.

"Hey you don't look that great yourself," she said with a smirk on her face. "So any news?"

"Just that they are still trying to track him and that…" he hesitated in saying the last part out of fear of her reaction.

"And what?" Kensi asked curious of what he had to say.

He remained quiet for what seemed several minutes before he finally told her the part that would most likely scare her the most.

"…That it might not be safe for you to go home. They think that Hazar knows that you didn't survive the blast and might be going after you now." Everything in the room went quiet. It stayed that way for several seconds.

"It's that bad, huh?" she said. You could hear the hint of fear mixed in with concern. She knew someone was going to have to die. It wasn't going to be Deeks, Sam, or Callen; it was going to be either her or Hazar. But no matter how this ended, one of them would not make it through the battle.


	7. Chapter 7:Safe House

When Kensi was finally released from the hospital, Deeks had taken her to a safe house just outside of LA. It was a one story house. It was dark and a little crammed. The room that would protect her for the next couple of weeks only had a dresser and a bed. Some how Deeks had managed to get clothing for her. She suspected Heidi was involved.

She took the bag Deeks had given to her left hand for her right hand still was bandaged up from the explosion. Deeks helped her unpack making remarks about just about everything she pulled out of the bag.

After they were both unpacked, (Deeks ran home one day to pack a bag for himself) Kensi started to explore the house. The kitchen was small with everything a kitchen really needed, microwave, fridge, and oven. There was a small counter and from what she saw four cabinets and no pantry. The kitchen table was just a fold up table and chairs that could sit four. She figured they'd use the table for poker and few meals. Not much more.

The living room was just one couch, a recliner chair, and a small TV. That was just as much to the house there was except one bathroom with a sink and shower. She took it that she wasn't really aloud outside.

_This ought to be fun. _Kensi thought to herself. Shockingly, Deeks hadn't made one of his stupid comments about the house. Her phone was incinerated in the blast but it was probably bugged anyways.

"Either Callen or Sam are dropping by tomorrow with food," Deeks said walking out of his room.

"Did you tell them to bring a deck of cards? We'll need something to do to pass the time," she said not at all sounding interested.

"I could mention it to him," Deeks responded as she started walking away. She went back into the living room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The screen was fuzzy and you could hardly hear what they were saying.

"The resolution on the TV sucks," she called out to Deeks who was still in the kitchen. She turned on the LA Angels game. They were playing the Detroit Tigers. After a few minutes, Deeks came into join her. As the 5th inning came winding down, a knock came at the front door.

"Get in your room," Deeks shouted at her. She listened and ran to her room. Deeks had pulled his gun out from its hilt and holding it out in front of him, he slowly walked towards the door. He slowly put his eye against the peep hole and saw none other than Mr. G. Callen standing there. "All good Kenz, it's just Callen," Deeks called to her as he opened the door.

Callen came in holding two big brown paper bags holding food, drinks, and entertainment. Callen stayed to help unload the bags and even sat down for a couple innings of the game.

"So how's the case coming?" Kensi asked. She had been very patient to ask this.

"It's coming along. Still no luck on the GPS but we've got all of his Alias' tagged and all credit cards and cell phone records are being monitored," he took a sip of the beer he had been holding while he had been talking.

"We're all just glad you're safe, Kenz," Callen continued after he swallowed. "I told her you wouldn't want to, but Nellie insists on taking you shopping or something after you get back." He gave a small chuckle.

"Tell her I said lunch instead."

"Well, I have to get back there. That terrorist isn't going to bring himself in, although it would be a heck of a lot easier."

After Callen left, Deeks and Kensi finished watching the game. Kensi started digging through the bags of food for some dinner. She found some raw meat and decided on hamburgers. She put a frying pan on the stove and put two meat patties down on top. Deeks came into the kitchen when they were almost done. She pulled them off the pan and on to hamburger buns that she had also found.

"Smells good, Kenz. You've out done yourself. When they finished eating, they both washed the dishes. He had insisted on drying so he wouldn't have to do the hard work.

"You're such a girl," Kensi teased as she waited for the sink to fill with water. She joked as she punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow," he said rubbing his shoulder and laughing a little bit.

"Yep, such a girl," Kensi repeated. But Deeks wasn't about to give up. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and lifter her off the ground. "Hey," she said laughing and trying to get him to loosen his grip. "Put me down!"

He put her down and she faced him. They were both still laughing, but slowly their laughter died down. Deeks leaned down and slowly he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8:Love and Gunfights

Kensi slowly pulled away slowly but didn't move away for several minutes. They finished washing the dishes in silence. When they finished Kensi explained she was tired and was going to bed. She slipped out of the clothes she had been wearing and into a t-shirt and some sweat pants.

She didn't fall asleep for another few hours. She couldn't pull her mind into what had happened. It was amazing, something she never thought would happen just happened in the kitchen of her safe house. Safe house, she hated those words. She didn't need protection she could take care of herself.

Finally giving up on sleep, she walked into the kitchen and made a small sandwich. When she closed the fridge door, she saw Deeks standing there.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he said not sounding at all surprised.

" Not a wink. That's not normal for me. Maybe because of my job but…" she realized she was rambling but she did that when she was nervous. He slowly walked toward her until he was a little more than an inch away.

"Is this about what happened earlier?"

"Isn't it?" There was a brief silence.

"Look, Kenz, there's something I gotta tell you, and I don't want you to freak…" he started to say before she cut him off.

"Deeks, I know what you're going to say. I heard you the other night after you came back from getting some rest at home."

He looked at her and she could see his face growing pale. He stood there, unable to move, not knowing what to say (although he rarely did).

"Oh… and…?" Deeks said hoping to hear the same thing back. He got nervous when she didn't say anything back. She began walking closer. She leaned up and kissed him.

"And there's my answer," she said pulling away. She walked away and back to her room. When she reached her door, the front door blasted open. She quickly opened her door and grabbed her gun off the dresser. She slowly came out of the room with her gun held out in front of her.

When she came out she saw a group of five men. Only one she recognize as Hazar, the terrorist they were chasing. Apparently he noticed her as fast as she noticed him, because in a quick second, he pointed his gun in her direction and began to fire. She went back into the room.

She heard more gunshots, grunting and small booms from when they hit the floor. She started worrying about Deeks. She came out and saw three of the five terrorists on the floor. One came around the corner. She quickly fired before he had the chance. She fired three rounds and all three went into his chest.

She turned around to be facing Hazar. He fired two rounds before she responded firing five. Both of his rounds hit her. One went into her shoulder, the other her stomach. But four of the five she shot went to his chest. She missed with the last one.

They simultaneously fell to the ground. The last thing she heard was Deeks calling her name.

* * *

><p>Kensi awoke in the hospital. Deeks was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Her arm was wrapped and in a sleeve to elevate it. Her stomach was wrapped up too and it felt empty. Not that she was eager to eat though.<p>

"Morning sleepy head," Deeks said as she attempted to sit up.

"Great, I'm back here again. Actually, this place is growing on me," Kensi responded jokingly trying to ignore the pain coming from her stomach.

"Yeah, talk about De Ja Vu."

"How did they find us?" she asked knowing the question couldn't be avoided much longer.

"Someone in the group was a hacker and got into the mainframe and exposed all of our safe houses. Guess ours wasn't the first one they checked." He reached over and took her hand. "I'm glad you're safe, Kenz. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you, Deeks," she said knowing that she had never really said it before.

"I love you too, Kenz." He leaned over and kissed her. Guess the ten year rule, goes in affect now!

The End!


End file.
